Dúrin the Deathless
The most revered of all Dwarves, Dúrin (Del."Gate Sleeper" or E."King"; Kh."Abadgamil" "Ancient King") awoke far back in the Elder Days, as the Longbeards first stirred, and traveled to Azanulbizar, the broad and beautiful valley east of the Misty Mountains. A solitary pilgrim, he boldly named the vale. Enraptured by the beauty of a crystal clear lake which he called Kheled-zaram (the Mirrormere), Dúrin experienced a vision: a crown of seven stars swirled around his head, although it was daytime, Durin's Crown, as the Dwarves called the halo, was known and held in awe by all Dwarves. At the site of the vision, a weathered stone pillar became Durin's Stone, another place held in reverence by the Khazad. Nearby, Dúrin founded the great Dwarf-kingdom of Khazad-dûm (or Moria), shaping the caves above the lake to suit his tastes, and gathered Longbeards to his side. In the Second Age, Dúrin and his smiths accomplished a feat unparalleled in all of Middle-earth: the building of the Endless Stair and at its peak, Durin's Tower. An unending spiral staircase cut into the living stone, the breathtaking walkway takes one thousands of steps, from the depths of the caverns to the summit of the Silvertine. Durin lived for so long that many believed him to be immortal. He was not. Yet after his death, five heirs in the Second and Third Ages had so resembled Dúrin I that they received his name, for many Dwarves believed each to be a reincarnation of the first Dúrin. see: Seven Fathers Durin´s principal Items *Chisel of the Longbeards *Dúrin´s Axe *Dúrin´s Crown *Dúrin´s Hammer *Dúrin´s Pick *Dwarven Ring of Durin's Tribe *Durin's Shield *Durin's Armor *Durin's Belt *Golden Anvil *Lady's Token The seven Dúrins *Dúrin I - awoke at Gundabad and led his people south to found Khazad-dûm. *Dúrin II - Durin II ruled Khazad-dum in the Second Age, in the 700's. He was thought to have been King at the time of the construction of the enchanted West-gate of Moria, built by Narvi and his Dwarf-craftsmen to encourage trade between the Dwarves and the Elves of Eregion.The Men of the Misty Mountains name him Daurrein for the first time. *Dúrin III - Second Age King of Khazad-dum, Durin III ruled the Dwarves when Celebrimbor forged the Rings of Power in the 1500's. As a gift, Durin III was given the foremost of the seven Dwarf-rings by the Elves, who judged him their friend. Unable to be dominated and controlled by Sauron's Ruling Ring, Dwarves nonetheless fell victim to greed and as a race, declined in power and fell from grace with the passage of time. *Dúrin IV - closed the doors of Khazad-Dûm and led his folk into isolation. *Dúrin V - fought in the War of the Last Alliance and reconquered Gundabad. *Dúrin VI - Born in T.A. 1731 this King of Khazad-dûm lived in relative peace until 1980, when his delving under Caradhras for the mithril-lode released the Balrog. The evil spirit slew Durin VI, and the next year, his son, Nain I. Moria was abandoned by the Dwarves after Nain's death. *Dúrin VII - proclaimed himself in the Fourth Age and reconquered Moria. References *MERP:Lords of Middle-earth Vol III: Hobbits, Dwarves, Ents, Orcs & Trolls *MERP:Middle-Earth Adventure Guidebook II category:longbeard Category:First Age Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:Fourth Age Category:Moria Category:Gundabad Category:King Category:Craftsman Category:Smith Category:Lotr ccg